In the case of a sample of cells or like, a change occurs to a load according to a temperature condition. Accordingly, temperature control is often required when transporting the sample of the cells or like. For example, there is a demand for transportation of cells kept at a temperature on the order of 36° C., higher than an ordinary outdoor air temperature, and close to a body temperature.
Meanwhile, a method for managing temperature of a liquid phase substance includes, for example, a method whereby a stirrer rotatable by magnetism is placed in a vessel containing a liquid (for example, JP-A No. 11 (1999)-113560). This is a method whereby a stirrer is embedded in a liquid phase substance contained in a vessel so as to be rotated by magnetism to generate a churning flow, thereby supplying a homogeneous culture medium.